Embers
by Noelle1230
Summary: Prince Zuko, Heir to the Throne, and Asuka, a stubborn orphan, are banished to find the Avatar, while figuring their destinies out and the fate of their homeland together. I don't own the series.
1. Prologue: Asuka

_**Hey guys! Still writing my Harry Potter Fanfic but I'm going to try another realm out. I recently got hooked on Avatar and I had to write about it. So here's my newest story, no flames please, and if there's something I missed, please message me. I don't own the series except for my OC. Thank you and remember to read and review! **_

**Prologue: Asuka**

It started with a duel. Not that she wanted to be banished, she was forced by the Fire Lord himself to leave the homeland. Her banishment was to prevent an outcry of other lower class Fire Nation, but in the end, it wouldn't stop his demise. She felt the manacles around her wrists, tight, and bounded; imprisoned by fear. She had done what wasn't expected from her, to lose an Agni Kai to a very important figure in her government, in doing so, she was banished. She refused to be struck down and, in defense, defeated her opponent. Of course the opponent cried foul, and due to her father's influence in the government, the girl, Asuka, was imprisoned and now was facing banishment, at the recent age of thirteen years old.

Asuka was spending her last day on Fire Nation ground in a prison cell, contemplating what the rest of her life would be. Running from roof to roof, just for shelter and food. It wouldn't be that different from her days living in that orphanage in the Fire Nation colonies, and she was fine relying by herself. At times she felt more at peace with herself alone rather than surrounded by people she knew. She found peace even in this dark and damp prison cell with only rags to keep her warm. She was not ashamed of what she did, she felt right. Everyone urged her not to rebel against the orders but she didn't care, this person was made of the same flesh as her, she was human as well as her. Though when you strike the Princess of your nation, you kind of ask for banishment on a silver platter. That or death. Asuka craved her freedom though, if that meant standing up for herself against a feared prodigy, than she would stand her ground. She ran her hands on the bars of her cell and felt the cold metal pressed against her skin and smiled, knowing that she would leave soon. That's until she heard the door that lead to her cell open with a loud creak. An older man with rich red robes and a large figure stood in the entry way. He had the trademark Fire Nation facial hair and long hair tied on the top of his head. Asuka knew who this man was, after all it wasn't every day the Dragon of the West visits a nobody in a jail cell.

"General Iroh, sir?" she spoke with a surprised tone. Even though they'd never met, she could tell he wanted something from her. Reading his expression expertly, like a professional. His eyes were that of a worried expression, and somewhat anxious and nervous; Asuka didn't know that an honored general of the Fire Nation could ever be nervous about anything.

"Asuka? Am I right?" he asked, she politely nodded her head. "I believe we can help each other out in a mutual alliance."

Asuka glanced at Iroh with her violet eyes that were curtained by her ebony hair. She motioned him to continue.

"I am aware of your situation and I would like to help reverse your punishment for your crimes. I heard you're an excellent firebender as well as a master in acrobatics and gymnastics, plus a few martial art skills you're required to learn in school, and I would like to utilize you in a journey, if you would accept."

Asuka looked puzzled at the older man, "You could've chose any girl or even better a boy for this journey of which you speak of, so why come to me? Why am I the one whom you want? What do you want of me?"

Iroh knelt down to face Asuka eye to eye, "My nephew, Prince Zuko, is like you. Both of you are capable of great things yet let something stand in your way. He being to bold and outspoken, while you need to learn to trust and obey."

"This does not help your case, that you come here to insult me." Asuka turned away.

"Then listen," he gently pulled her face facing him once again, "He has also been banished."

Asuka was shocked but didn't let it show in her face, "On what charge."

"Disrespecting his father, and refusing to fight him in an Agni Kai, showing shameful behavior"

Asuka looked on the stone floor in front of her and remained silent lost in her thoughts.

"We will be searching for the Avatar, if we find him, then we will take him here and Zuko's honor will be restored and you will be granted back into the Fire Nation as a heroine and will be free to live wherever you want."

Asuka remained silent for a moment, "The keyword you speak is 'if'. You don't give me a guarantee, sir, how am I sure this will work? How do you not know that the Avatar isn't dead?" She looked at him with a cold stare.

Iroh looked down, "There's no way to know for certain, but if there's a chance then it is better to come with us rather than running through this world alone as a child. If you come with us, we will supply you with shelter, food, bed, and proper clothing. I am assembling men loyal to me and you would be a welcome addition to our crew, someone Zuko's age to help him with training, should you agree."

Asuka eyes lowered down to the ground once again, not trusting his somewhat kind words, but was not sure if he was creating a folly for her to fall into since he was the Fire Lord's brother. Iroh raised himself from the ground sighing in disappointment.

"If you change your mind, at dawn, there will be a small ship in the Fire Nation's shipyard should you want to join. I wish you luck on whatever decision you make." He bowed to her and left as quietly as he came in.

Asuka contemplated the predicament in her mind as her eyes fluttered off into a dreamless sleep.

Just before daybreak, a guard unlocked Asuka's cell and woke her up. It was the day her banishment began, and where her new journey laid before her would bring. As Iroh said the small ship was there at the Fire Nation shipyard as he had said in his proposal, and there was also a ramp leading up to the top. Gladly she took her first steps aboard her new life and made it. Iroh was standing talking to one of the men when one pointed her out. He turned around in surprise and a large grin spread across his face. Asuka smiled softly as she politely bowed to him as he did in return.

"Welcome aboard, Asuka, I had a feeling you would come. I have a fresh change of clothes and materials in your room, if you would follow me."

They both went below deck to the crew quarters where, across Zuko's room, was her room. There was a small cot and some clothes laid out for her in the room as well as the Fire Nation flag and a place to meditate in front of a dragon art piece. Iroh left Asuka to her room as she changed in to a wrapped red shirt and dark red pants that stopped just below her knee. Under it she had white socks and black flats, as well as a golden tie around her waist that dangled two pieces of ribbon down to her feet.

After she was dressed, she couldn't help but enter the prince's quarters. He laid in his bed, sound asleep, with a large bandage around his left eye. Asuka felt sorry for the prince, she had heard what happened to him. To be burned by your own father was shameful. She slowly closed his door, and felt the boat shake as it left the dock. _So the Journey begins, _thought Asuka as she climbed on the deck to watch her home disappear right before her very eyes.


	2. Book One: Water The Boy in the Iceberg

**_Two Years Later…_**

The steady waves rocking against the boat was peaceful to listen to as Asuka brushed her long ebony hair in a continuous smooth motion. 98, 99, 100, She counted in her head as she finally brushed her long luscious locks of hair, that cascaded down to her lower back. She tied a ribbon in the back of her head, where her hair was half up and half down, her bangs thick around her head, giving her a girly young look that she barely looked fifteen. She put on a leotard and went to the lower deck of the ship and stretched her muscles for some physical acrobatics and gymnastics. It kept her mind off things when they were searching for the Avatar. In the room, Iroh was kind enough to place a balance beam in it for Asuka, her favorite apparatus. She prepared herself for the beam, though she couldn't be more anxious to place herself on top of it. She readied her hands and pressed them on the beam and lifted herself into a handstand with a split. She then climbed and stood on top of the beam and did an aerial walkover followed by a flip flop and backwards layout, not wobbling just standing like a champ. She remained calm through the routine, not noticing a pair of eyes watching her. She dismounted with a two and a half twist only hopping once. She decided it was enough for the day, it wouldn't be long before Prince Cranky Pants would come shoo her out of here. And, speaking of the devil, here he was now. Asuka rolled her eyes before he could speak.

"What are you doing down here? This isn't our priority! Our priority is to-" Zuko yelled

"To capture the Avatar, for your honor and the Fire Nation, blah blah." Asuka interrupted with a flat tone.

"Don't mock me, peasant!" Zuko yelled again in frustration, "or I will drop you off the next dock we visit."

Asuka raised her hands in a false fear, "Oh dear whatever shall I do, Prince Zuko? Geez you really think I can't handle myself? Please I can handle myself better than some pompous prince ever could." She rolled her eyes and was about to leave the room when Zuko spun her and stared at her face to face.

"I will not have insubordination by some orphan girl who thinks she's something." He threatened.

Asuka turned away scoffing at his comment and head back to her room where she traded her leotard to her traditional outfit of a wrapped shirt and pants. In the last two years she and Zuko always spat at each other whenever they were given the chance. Zuko usually making fun of her low status as an orphan or how she was always focused on herself rather than the mission, while Asuka would make fun of his anger and failure in finding the Avatar, but it seemed after two years there harmless arguing turned into threats. It has become heated for them, their embers of rage igniting into wildfire. Iroh sensed their animosity but more so these past few days, as if they were about to explode. Asuka made her way up to the deck of the ship where she felt a blast of chilly air, she shivered as it bushed against her skin. Being born in the Fire Nation she was more used to a heated environment rather than a frozen one.

"Where are we?" She asked herself. She looked around and saw nothing but glaciers surrounding her. No civilization, no people, just ice.

"The South Pole, little Asuka," Iroh spoke who was playing a card game, Asuka smiled at the sight of him, "You should find some more layers of clothing, I'm sure I have a robe to spare."

Asuka laughed, "No thank you, I would be tripping on the hem considering how large it would be."

"Aww I'm not that much bigger than you. Why I say we could train in gymnastics together?" Iroh joked.

"It'd be awfully embarrassing to see you on beam, Iroh." She smirked. He shook his head as Asuka watched the boat sail on the water. She finally sat cross legged on the deck and began to meditate, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. Her calm state was rudely interrupted when the Prince made his way up onto the deck, much to her disappointment.

"Oh for the love of.." muttered Asuka.

"Uncle! Why are playing games, we have no time for that." Zuko said

"Why don't you sit down nephew? Calm yourself, has some tea."

"I don't think that would work, Iroh, I'm sure of it." Asuka remarked. Zuko's head steamed up as he turned and charged for Asuka, grabbing the collar of her shirt.

"What did I tell you, you filthy orphan?!" he yelled. Asuka merely smirked accepting any challenge he would throw at her.

"Zuko! Put. Her. Down" Iroh scolded him. Zuko slowly placed her on the ground again, as she had a sly smile, knowing that she won.

"Asuka, quit smiling." Iroh said. Asuka quickly brushed the smile off her face, though she wasn't happy about it. She liked teasing Zuko, to the point he lost control, it was quite comical that she could get under his skin like that. Yet she couldn't explain the connection between them, they coexisted while fighting each other, it was a sense of equilibrium. Though at times she wished he would take her seriously.

* * *

They continued to drift onto the ocean for a few hours when a bright light shot above into the sky. Asuka had been meditating when it happened, she was extremely shocked. A light that intense was something extraordinary to see, bright and pure, a white glow. Asuka was in awe, she had never seen anything like that in her life. Asuka saw Zuko staring onto the horizon to where the beam of light had illuminated, his eyes in widening. They narrowed down like a predator about to eat their prey and whispered, "finally."

"Uncle! Do you realize what this means?" Zuko asked Iroh.

"I won't get to finish my game?" Iroh joked. Asuka snorted which Zuko looked at her with a glaring eye. She rolled her eyes and stared back at the beam of light.

"It means my search is about to come to an end." Zuko said turning at the light again.

Iroh sighed at his nephew, as Asuka scoffed at the young prince.

"That light came from a very powerful source, it has to be him!" Zuko exclaimed

"Or it's just the celestial lights?" Iroh inqired, "We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko, I don't want you to get too excited over sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea?"

Zuko spun around furiously, "I DON'T NEED ANY CALMING TEA! I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman!" Zuko yelled, "Head a course for the light!"

Asuka sighed and rose from her meditation, "Well does that mean I can go back to my gymnastics since we've found the Avatar?"

Zuko glared at her, she smirked at him and stuck her tongue out mockingly.

"No, little Asuka, you need to stay up here and train with Zuko, you need to work on your advanced set as well as your basics." Iroh stated while Asuka groaned.

"How come she gets the advanced set, Uncle?" Zuko complained.

"Because she has already mastered all her basics, unlike you Prince Zuko." Iroh picked up his cards and put them away. Zuko turned to Asuka with a smirk of his own, "Think you can duel me today?"

"Oh I will," Asuka, "And I'll go easy on you, your highness." She swayed her hips. She felt a flash of fire ball passing by her ear. Asuka turned to see an enraged Zuko, she yawned at how predictable he was. Judging by the way he was positioned he was going to send another firestream across her so she quickly generated a fire whip and lashed it on Zuko's feet causing him to lose balance and fall on the deck. She then walked over to Zuko and crossed her arms and smiled.

"That was too easy Prince Zuko." Asuka mocked

"I'll take you down, peasant!" He yelled powering up a fireball when a hand grabbed his to prevent the attack. It was Iroh who was enraged at Zuko and Asuka.

"What do you two think you are doing?! Both of you should feel ashamed of yourself! You shouldn't be fighting amongst each other like children, you're allies now! Start acting like it!" Iroh yelled. It was silent for a moment when Asuka spoke.

"General…"

"Asuka, head to your chambers and retire for the day, you to Prince Zuko." Iroh ordered them. Asuka followed his orders and bowed to General Iroh. Instead of going to her room she stayed in the lower deck training room. She laid on her balance beam thinking of how the last two years had gone.

When she first met Prince Zuko, she could tell he was not a happy child. She could tell he was hurt, physically and emotionally, by the fact that he was banished by his own father. For someone who was harmed and permanently scarred, he was surprisingly handsome, with dark, almost black hair, and golden amber eyes that were amazing to behold. He was muscular too, from being trained at a young age, just like she was in gymnastics. When she went to bow for him, he brushed her off like she was dirt. Everyday after that was the same, him making her feel like the low scum she supposedly born to be, and from then on out she had a poor opinion on Zuko.

"I thought you were supposed to be in your room, little Asuka" said Iroh, startling Asuka. She fell on the ground with a thud and grunted in a bit of pain. "Well that hurt" she said to herself.

"You alright, Asuka?" he spoke as he walked over to her.

"I'm fine, I've had worse." She replied

"You should get some rest, Asuka, you need it if that is the Avatar." Iroh picked her up off the ground. She dusted herself off and headed towards her room. She entered through her room to see a note written in Calligraphy from Iroh.

_Asuka, he will not be this way forever. Give him a chance, let his angry flames turn into a calm ember. I'm sure he will need you down the road._

As she peered out her window, she saw that it was sunset, and sighed creating a small ember in her hand for warmth. Her flame illuminated in a violet glow for a few minutes before finally turning into a normal red flame, as the world went dark. She then fell asleep in her bed into a peaceful state.

* * *

She awoke the next morning to see on the deck Zuko training with the other Fire Nation soldiers. He was being too aggressive, sloppy, and was incredibly predictable. One thing Asuka tried in her firebending training was that she had to think outside the box and be as accurate as possible with her blows. Zuko just tried to hit something with overwhelming power, which was unwise. She decided not to interfere, and just watch his movements.

"Again." Iroh ordered as he failed to do what he was supposed to do. He tried again but Iroh sighed and approached Zuko.

"No, power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body, the energy extends past limbs and becomes fire" Iroh said as he demonstrated his firebending in front of the young prince. "Get it right this time." Zuko didn't seem to listen to his Uncle.

"Enough, I've been drilling this sequence all day, teach me the next set, I'm more than ready" Zuko ordered his Uncle. Asuka shook her head, knowing he was surely not ready at all.

"No, you're impatient, you have yet to master your basics, like Asuka has. Drill it again!"

Zuko growled at his uncle and set fire stream from his kick to one of the soldiers knocking him on the ground. Asuka rushed over to attend to the young soldier as she stared at Zuko who glared at her.

"The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender," said Zuko to Iroh, "he must be over a hundred years old by now, he's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You will teach me the advanced set!" Zuko ordered. Asuka and Iroh narrowed their eyes on him.

"Very well, but first I must finish my roast duck." Iroh said, picking up a bowl of roast duck and a pair of chopsticks, gobbling it up in small bites. Asuka giggled and picked up the soldier from the ground, bowing gracefully towards him.

* * *

A few hours later Zuko and Asuka went out to scout on foot for the Avatar and came across a ship that was once a part of the Fire Navy and saw a quick figure carrying another person in his arms. Jumping higher than an average person could ever do, Asuka knew this was the Avatar and so did Zuko.

"The Last Airbender." Asuka whispered.

"Quite agile for his old age." Zuko remarked as he looked at Asuka, she nodded towards him.

"Wake my Uncle," He told one of his soldiers, "Tell him I found the Avatar, as well as his hiding place."

* * *

_**Remember to Read and Review!**_


End file.
